The Refuge
by avalonsnow15
Summary: What if the refuge never closed? Jack gets taken to the refuge again; Katherine tries to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so since I got back to school tomorrow, I won't be updating **_**More Than Just a Talent **_**for a little while. So as a little gift, here's a quick one shot. I hope you like it. **

Katherine was worried. She was leaning out her window, waiting. Jack said he would be at her apartment at 6:00 pm. It's now 7:30 pm. Where was he? He promised he would be here at exactly 6:00 pm.

Katherine couldn't take it. She knew t was late but she had no choice. She got up and grabbed her coat from the closet. She was going to head down to the lodging house and see if he was there. If not, maybe the boys knew where he was.

It was cold, and dark. Katherine needed to find jack, now. Her foot steps we quickly covered over with snow. Snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes and hair as she trekked throw the snow. No one on the streets, except a few policemen.

Up ahead, Katherine could see five black figures. She began to run. As she neared the figures she saw they were two policemen, a newsie, Snyder, and Jack. She finally reached them to see they were arguing, the two policemen holding Jack and Snyder holding the other newsie.

"What's going on?" Katherine said, interrupting the argument. Jack looked up at her, she could he was trying to apologize with his eyes. "We caught this street rat stealing food from the bakery," Snyder said motioning to the newsie he held. "Then that idiot tried to help." Snyder said motioning to Jack.

"Okay sir, I'm sorry. I'll pay for the food he stole," Katherine said pointing at the newsie. "Just please let them go." Katherine knew Snyder hated Jack. She had to get him out of this situation, fast. "I don't think so, he stole the food, and he needs to pay the price." While Snyder was talking, the boy slipped out of his grasp and ran down the street, no doubt to the lodging house.

"You, dumbass girl! You see what you did!?" Snyder pushed Katherine to the ground out of frustration. Jack couldn't take it. He elbowed the policemen in the gut and slipped out of their grasp. He rushed over to Katherine and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, worry overtaking his voice. Katherine pushed herself up into a sitting position. Before she could respond, jack was jerked way from her. She saw the policemen slam jack into the side of a building. When she saw him, he was hanging limp in their arms,

"Please! Stop! Let him go!"Katherine screamed, trying to get past Snyder. "Don't worry Sweetie. We're taking Jack to a place he'll be nice and safe. The Refuge." The policemen pushed Jack's unconscious form into a police carriage parked on the curb. "NO! PLEASE!"

Snyder pushed her to the ground, and rushed into the carriage. Katherine got up and chased after the carriage. She didn't get far; she sipped on ice as the carriage sped away. She watched as the carriage carried Jack to the dark place where he was plagued by nightmares. The Refuge.

**Okay so, how was that. I hope that will help the wait. I'll try to update**_** More Than Just a Talent **_**soon. Anyways, read and review. As MusicAngel98 and KnightNight7203 say, reviews are confidence boosters! Thanks. –Aly 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I haven't been given any homework tonight and I have no tests coming up, so I sat down and wrote you this. Also, on my Instagram, Stephanie Styles started following me, and liking and commenting on a lot of my photos, then she reposted a picture I drew of her saying, '**_**Regram of this beautiful sketch by ….. Floored by your talent! Such a treat to be drawn by amazing artists like yourself. Xoxo.' **_**(I left my username out) and Dan Deluca started following me, and liking photos I drew of him and the cast! I died. Now they both like and comment on my photos and follow me! Anyways, enjoy this chapter**

Jack woke up alone on the cold, hard floor. He pushed himself up slowly to look around. The room was empty; no windows, no tables, no beds, nothing. All that was there was the door. Jack got up as quickly as he could and rushed to the door. He wiggled the knob multiple times._ Locked_

Suddenly, the events of earlier all rushed back. Helping a fellow newsie, arguing with Snyder, the refuge, Katherine- _Katherine._ All he remembered was her getting knocked to the ground, him helping her, then policemen slamming him into a wall. It all went black after that.

All Jack could think about was Katherine. Was she okay? What did Snyder do to her? Would he see her again? He was so deep in thought; he didn't even notice the door swing open.

"Well, hey there Jackie. Ya miss this place?" Snyder walked into the room with two men following behind him. Jack stiffened. He knew he was in the refuge. A place no one deserves to be, a place where every nightmare was a reality. All his horrid memories of the refuge rushed back to his mind.

He pushed himself up to stand and face Snyder; he wouldn't let him talk down to him. His body ached all over. A shot of pain pulsed threw his head, causing him to double over. "Ha, hard to believe this pathetic chump is the same Jack Kelly who led the Newsies strike." Snyder walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar."If you ask me, those stupid boys over estimate you."

Snyder quickly slammed him into the wall and sent swift punches into his gut. He laughed as cries of pain escaped Jack's mouth. Jack's pain was humoring him. He sent another punch into his side. He released Jack and watched him fall to the floor.

The two men walked up slowly behind Snyder. Jack's vision slowly focused and he identified the two men. The Delancies. Jack despised them. Not only were they supportive of Snyder and hated his newsies, but they constantly put down he and Katherine's relationship.

Morris approached him and kicked him in his gut until Oscar motioned for him to stop. Oscar kept his right hand n his pocket the whole time; Jack knew exactly what was in there: his brass knuckles.

Oscar stooped down to Jack's level and lifted his head by his hair. Jack would have fought back if he could move; his whole body was screaming with pain. Oscar pulled out his right hand slowly so Jack could see his shiny brass knuckles.

"Night, night Jackie." Oscar said before his fight made contact with Jack. Jack's head snapped to the side as he fell back to the ground. Then it all went black.

"DAVEY, CRUTCHIE, RACE! HELP!" Katherine screamed as she stormed into the lodging house. Davey was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Crutchie was in the corner talking to Race, with Les constantly tugging on their sleeves. They all turned their heads as Katherine screamed their names.

"What is it Plums?" Race asked walking over to her, the rest of the boys trailing behind. Katherine could no longer contain herself. Her knees buckled under her as she fell to the floor, tears falling freely from her face. Davey quickly rushed over to help her into a chair.

"Katherine, what happened? It's okay, just tell us." Katherine quickly pulled it together to tell the boys what happened. "Well, I went to look for Jack because he was supposed to be at my apartment at 6:00 but it was 7:30. And when I found him, he was arguing with Snyder and some policemen, defending a newsie. I tried to help, but I distracted Snyder and the newsie escaped. Snyder pushed me to the ground and Jack tried to help, but he really upset the policemen and….." Katherine had trouble finishing her story.

"Come on Kath, what happened. " Crutchie said; worry building in him for his dear friend. Katherine took a moment to think of the right words to say. Just remembering what those men did to Jack made her heart tear in two.

"They slammed him into a wall, knocking him unconscious." Her voice cracked as she tried to finish her sentence. "Then they….. They… they took him to the refuge." She felt tears slip out the corners of her eyes. Davey pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her. Crutchie could feel tears himself; he had been to the refuge not that long ago. He knew what Jack went through in there was worse than what he went through. His heart was breaking for his best friend.

"Don't ya worry Plums. We gonna get Jackie outta that hell." Race said, breaking the silence in the room. Katherine got up from her chair and walked over to him. "How?" She said, wiping away stray tears. "We gonna bust Jack out. Tonight." Romeo said, joining the conversation.

"You in?" Crutchie asked, joining with the boys plan. Katherine had never made an easier decision. "Of course."

Katherine didn't know their plan yet, she didn't even know if it would work, but she was willing to try anything. She had no clue what torture Jack was going through at the refuge, but she knew he wouldn't be going through it long. She was getting him out of there. Tonight.

**Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens to Jack. Don't kill me, I'm just a fangirl. I'll try to update both my stories soon but, no promises. My theater is doing a show where we are all split into groups or pairs and we are each assigned a musical. Then we will do a small scene and song! My bestie, Jack (I KNOW RIGHT!), and I got Newsies! We get to choose the song; it's just me and him. Tell me what you think we should sing? Thanks read and review. Reviews are confidence boosters! -Aly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. so sorry for the long period of no update. Jack and I decided to do Something To Believe In, so we've been practicing. I also got my costume and wig. I love the bangs so much, im thinking of getting my hair done like that. Anyways, I've been feeling bad about what I've been doing to Jack in the last 2 chapters so, I wanted to make this a bit better. Enjoy this chapter, and I promise I'll try to update **_**More Than Just A Talent**_** soon. **

Jack has never been beaten like this, they handcuffed him to a pole and beat him till his chest and stomach were just bloody and bruised flesh. Jack was broken. He cried when he was alone. He couldn't do this. He needed Katherine. Katherine was the only reason he hadn't completely given up. Every time they beat him, he thought of her, and how he'd see her soon. And the worst part of it all was, it had only been a few hours. Who knew what was still to come.

* * *

><p>Katherine followed Davey, Crutchie, Romeo and Race to the back of the refuge. They stopped under the old, broken and rusted fire escape. Katherine climbed slowly. She was so scared to discover what had happened to Jack. What would he think of her now? Would he be mad at her? Would he blame her for him going to the refuge? She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to climb.<p>

They finally reached a room with a small window. Lucky Katherine and the boys were small enough to squeeze through. Crutchie took his crutch and shattered the glass. Katherine hoisted herself up and slid through the window. The boys soon followed. Katherine took in her surroundings. It was dark, run down and cold. It looked like a hallway. There were lots of doors on each side. Probably holding kids. One must have had Jack in it.

They quietly walked the hall, peering in the small windows in the door to see if Jack was in there. After walking for what felt like hours, they reached the last door. Katherine rushed up and looked in the window. "JACK!" The boys quickly quieted her, reminding her there were still police here. The boys fidgeted with the lock for about two minutes before Katherine could no longer take it, she had to get to Jack.

"Here, will this help?" Katherine pulled out one of the pins in her hair and handed it to Race. They jiggled it in the lock for a little while, until they heard a click and the door unlocked. Katherine practically threw the boys away from the door. She quickly swung the door open and rushed inside. She gasped at what she saw. Tears sprung from her eyes. It had only been a few hours, how could this have happened.

* * *

><p>Jack lay motionless on the floor in the corner. There were large bruises covering his exposed skin, Katherine knew there had to be more she couldn't see. He was shivering and struggling to breathe. Blood was splashed randomly all over him. His signature newsboy cap was tossed aside and abandoned, exposing his messy hair, full of dried blood and dirt.<p>

Katherine rushed over to him as fast as her legs could carry her. She pulled him gently into her arms and cradled his head. Her hot tears slipping out of her eyes and falling onto his vacant face. "Jack. Jack please wake up." She said, gently shaking him. His eyelids slowly opened revealing his beautiful blue eyes. "Ace?" Jack says, as he lifted a hand to touch her face. "Oh thank God. I'm so sorry Jack." Katherine praised as she stroked his hair. She did this to him. the pain in his eyes cut her heart like a knife.

"It's not your fault Katherine. Did you get away safe?" Katherine heart fluttered knowing that Jack was more worried about her well being than his, even when he was this badly injured. Katherine reached over, grabbed his hat and placed it on his head with a sad smile. "I'm fine, but you're not." The boys walked over, horrified to see their leader beaten and bloody on the ground.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he tried to sit up. "Jack, what happened?" Davey said, as he came over to help him. Katherine and Davey both took in his injuries and knew they had to get him out of there. They both took one of his arms and wrapped it around their neck, holding with one hand. Then used their other arm and wrapped it around his waist.

Jack cried out in pain as they slowly lifted him up. "Guy's, I don't think Jackie's gonna be able ta get through da window." Crutchie said. Katherine hadn't even thought of that. The window was hard for the boys and her to get through and they were fine. No way could Jack make it though. "I know a way out," Jack said, ignoring the pain he was in, "There's a hole in the wall over by the fire escape we can all fit through."

Katherine and the boys moved quickly, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Once they reached the hole, all but Jack and Katherine slipped through. Davey climbed through to the other side to help Jack. Katherine began to help him, when they heard someone rushing through the halls. Two policemen and Snyder appeared. "Well, look what we have here. A couple of street rats and Miss. Katherine Pulitzer." Snyder said as he walked over to them. Katherine put a protective arm around Jack.

"You know, Miss. Pulitzer, I don't understand why you waste your time with that street rat," Snyder said, motioning to Jack. "He's worthless. You can do so much better. Why would you risk ruining your reputation by doing this? Just give him back to us." Katherine was boiling with anger. He was trying to make her mad.

She couldn't take it. she pushed Jack through the window to Davey. Crutchie threw her his crutch and she did what she felt was right. Katherine swung low at the men. They dropped to the floor. She then hit Snyder over the head with it. she knew he they were still alive; she could hear them cursing at her under their breathe.

Katherine climbed through the window, handed Crutchie back his crutch and helped them get Jack to the lodging house quick.

**Hey guys, so how was that. I'll try to update sioon, but I am busy. I also really want to get back to More Than Just A Talent. So thanks for reading. Please review; reviews are confidence boosters. Thanks - Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so how is your life going? I'm very excited; I absolutely love my Katherine hair. I when to the hair salon and my favorite hair dresser, who is also like my bestie, Jesse, she dyed it the color of Katherine's hair, which is not far from mine, then looked at a picture of Katherine and cut it just like it! I can't wait to hear what all my friends think. And I just feel so flipping cool. Anyways, I've come up with another Jack and Katherine story! Yay! I'll probably be uploading it soon. But the sad news is this is the last chapter of The Refuge! BOO! Well I hope you like it.**

Katherine sat next to Jack, who lay on an old cot in the lodging house. She held his hand in hers as she took him in. When she and they boys brought him home, she removed his shirt and cleaned his bruises. She was right; his whole chest was black and blue. She could sense that he most likely had a few broken ribs. By the time they were home, Jack was lifeless. The pain must have been unbearable.

The wait was killing her. What had they done to him? What did they say to him? Katherine felt her heart tear in two. Why did the best people have the worst luck? All Jack ever did was help others. He never belonged in New York. He was right; the city just took the best things in life and destroyed them. Katherine was brought out of a thought from the sight of Jack carping in pain.

"Jack. Hey sweetie, are you awake?" Katherine asked, as she leaned closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes, filling Katherine with relief. He began to sit up as Katherine helped him, being extra careful around his waist.

"Hey, Ace." Jack said; his voice hoarse and sore. Katherine smiled at the response. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked as she stroked his hair. "I'm fine, just a little busted up." Katherine couldn't stand not knowing what they did to him. She hated to be inquisitive, but she had to know. She gently pulled him into her arms in case he needed comfort while talking about it.

"Jack, I know you probably don't want to discuss this, but what exactly did they do or say to you?" Jack stiffened at her question. He looked out the window to avoid her gaze. Katherine could tell this was a very sensitive subject, but she needed to know what happened. He was her boyfriend; she couldn't stand the thought of him hurt or upset.

After a good two minutes of silence he answered her, "They…. They tied me to a pole and beat me till I passed out." Jack still refused to look at her. Katherine felt like breaking down. She held him tighter to reassure him he was safe. "But that's not the worst part." Jack said as he pulled himself out of her arms.

"What? Jack, you can tell me." Katherine said as she grabbed his hand. "They told me that…..that ya don't really love me. That you only hang around me because you pity me." Jack said as he ripped his hand out of her grasp. Katherine was stunned. All she wanted to do was hold him, to comfort him and let him know he was safe with her. But all he did was shrug her off.

"You don't really believe them, do you?" Katherine asked, this time not trying to make contact with him. "I don't know Katherine. I just don't get it. Why would you go for a dirt poor, worthless, gutter rat like me?" Jack asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Jack, I don't care about the fact that you're a newsie. You are not worthless. You're amazing, strong, kind and no one else will ever be as amazing as you. I love you Jack Kelly." Katherine gently cupped his face with her hands. He lowered his eyes, no wanting to look pathetic. Katherine never could truly understand what it was like to be in Jack's position. But she could still try to help.

"For sure?" Jack asked, looking up placing a hand on her neck. Katherine smiled at the simple gesture. "For sure." Katherine pulled him into a soft kiss. Her hands remained on his face the entire time, as if trying to keep from being ripped away from her. When they finally broke apart, Jack let Katherine envelop him in her arms. A slight cry of pain escaped Jack's mouth at the pressure on his ribs.

Katherine panicked at the sign of pain. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Katherine asked, placing a hand on his chest. Jack winced again at her touch, "No… no, I'm fine." Katherine knew he was in more pain than he was letting on. "Jack, you're not. One second." Katherine quickly left the room. When she returned, she was carrying bandages and ice.

Katherine and Jack sat in silence as Katherine iced his bruises. Katherine felt bad for all the pain he was going through, but the fact that he wasn't complaining about it filled her with happiness. Jack truly was a mystery. "Jack, I'm so sorry this happened." Katherine said as she wrapped new bandages around his waist. "It's not your fault Katherine. Did you and the other boy get away safe?"

"We both got away fine. I'm so proud of you Jack. You risked your life to make sure he was safe. You never will accept it, but you are just so heroic and brave." Katherine put the bandages down and pulled Jack's shirt, which was drying on the window sill, onto him. Katherine buttoned up the shirt and quickly wrapped a blanket around him.

Katherine pulled Jack into her arms. His breathing slowed, as did his heart rate. She stroked his hair and rubbed soothing patterns on his chest. "I love ya, Katherine." Jack said as he relaxed in her arms and drifted off. "I love you Jack."

**Well, this was very fun to write. Thanks for all the support! YAY! And if you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Also, I'm going through mid terms, so if anyone else is, good luck! Love you all. Read and review please.**

**Reviews are confidence boosters! -Aly**


End file.
